Naruto's Curiosity
by Zagon
Summary: What happens when naruto, instead of being clueless, decides to question his situations and surroundings. What if he asks questions that he normally wouldnt. watch as the world of naruto is changed because of a few simple questions.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED.**

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki. An average ninja with an above average determination. His goal was to become hokage of the hidden leaf village, but he learned along the way that there was much more to life than simply gaining power or respect. He learned the power of friendship, love, respect, fear, but the one thing he took to heart, was the power of asking questions. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who Questioned.

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage monument. He was upset because he had just failed the genin exam for the third time. It was his final chance to become a ninja and he had failed again because he couldn't do the regular clone technique. This is where Mizuki found Naruto. Mizuki was beyond happy, because not only had the demon failed for the last time, he had also thought of a way for him to finally join his master and permanently get rid of the demon forever. He approached Naruto with a smile and asked "whats wrong Naruto?" "Oh hi mizuki sensei, its nothing don't worry about it." Naruto replied without looking up. "Naruto come on, don't be upset about one little exam. All you have to do is pass the second test and you can still become a genin of the leaf village" mizuki told Naruto 'if I can get him to fall for it lord orochimaru will praise me above even his butt buddy kabuto' mizuki thought with glee.

This really got Naruto's attention. He knew that there wasn't a second exam to allow someone to become a genin, however he also wanted to know what his former sensei was planning. "Mizuki sensei what test are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Mizuki replied with a smile "Its simple Naruto, all you have to do is find the forbidden scroll and take it without being caught for at least 3 hours. I'm sure for a prankster like you that shouldn't be too much of a problem right?" "Really?! that's awesome mizuki sensei! I will go immediately and do it" Naruto replied. "Alright Naruto, if you can manage to stay hidden for a full three hours meet me at the village gates to complete the test" mizuki told him with a smirk. Naruto was suspicious but he put on his fake smile and replied "you got it sensei, ill be there without a doubt. Ill be a leaf ninja for sure this time!" After mizuki left Naruto immediately went to the third hokage hiruzen sarutobi.

-break-

"Hey old man, you gotta second to talk?" Naruto asked as he barged into the hokage's personal office. "Sure naruto-kun what can I do for you?" hiruzen replied as he thought to himself 'minato he looks more like you every day. I wish I had some way to help him out with becoming a ninja' "well today mizuki sensei came to me after I failed the exams again and told me about a second test that I could take to become a ninja. He said that if I stole the forbidden scroll then hid for three hours that he could pass me as a genin. It didn't sound right to me so I came to ask if that was possible." Naruto told the third quickly. He hoped that there was still some way to become a ninja, but he just didn't trust mizuki because of the fake smile that he always put on his face. "What did you say? Naruto you know that it is treason to try to steal the forbidden scroll right? If mizuki asked you to do this he either wants to set you up, or he is planning to take the scroll and eave the village. If I had to guess it would be both." the hokage exclaimed. Naruto grimaced as he heard the news. 'so there really isn't a way for me to become a ninja I guess.' Naruto thought to himself as he prepared to leave. "Naruto, how would you like the chance to become a genin even though you failed your exams?" hiruzen asked. Naruto froze! He thought that there was no way that he was ever going to be able to be a ninja but the hokage himself had just offered him the position. "I'll do anything you ask old man, just say the word and ill be right on it!" Naruto practically yelled as he jumped for joy. Hiruzen smiled to himself 'minato I have found a way to help your boy, and possible make him powerful enough to fight for this village in the process' "Naruto I am going to give you a mission. You are going to take the scroll of sealing to mizuki in three hours. While you wait for that time to pass you can learn any 4 jutsu from the scroll that you want to. If you don't think you will have time to learn it, then write it down in a scroll and I will help you later. After that is done I want you to find out mizuki's true intentions with the scroll. If you can do that ill make you an official genin and you can be sorted onto your team tomorrow." hiruzen explained.

"Old man you have a deal. Ill do my very best I promise! I never go back on my word Believe It!" Naruto all but yelled at the Hokage. "alright Naruto, here is the scroll. If I may make a suggestion, why don't you take a look at the shadow clones." sarutobi told him knowing that his reserves were absolutely massive. The third tossed the scroll to Naruto and he immediately opened it. The very first justu was the shadow clone technique. Seeing that it was only one hand sign he decided to try it out immediately."OK lets see here, I just make a cross and apply a large amount of chakra while focusing on how many clones I want. Hmm, there seems to be a warning underneath. Each clone will take exactly half of my chakra for however many clones I make, and whatever chakra isn't used I will get back when the clone is dispelled. Ok time to try it, maybe just two clones for now" Naruto read and said aloud. As he put his fingers into the proper position he channeled his chakra and thought of making two clones and "poof" four clones popped in to existence. "well I got close for my first try. I guess I still gotta work on that" Naruto said. As he continued to look through the scroll he came across the summoning jutsu. He wrote that jutsu down to learn later. The next jutsu he saw was the Summoning: pure world revival jutsu. It allowed a person to put their own life force into someone else and keep death away. There was a side note that had something to do with some jutsu called impure world reincarnation but he didn't read that part. Reincarnation never sounded like a good thing to him. He decided to go ahead and write down the pure world revival jutsu thinking he might need to save a comrade one day or something. The last jutsu he looked at was something called chakra chains. He was very interested in this jutsu because the scroll said that it was an Uzumaki clan jutsu that only his clan could use. He didn't know if he was a part of that clan but he had the same last name so he figured he would give it a shot. The scroll didn't say much about it however, so he wrote it down to ask the hokage later.

After looking through the scroll for a couple hours he realized it was getting close to time for him to meet mizuki at the gates. He thanked the third and left to wait for him there. As he was leaving the office he saw a tall man wearing wooden sandals and long white hair walking in. "yo sensei, was that who I think it was leaving your office just now?" The man asked sarutobi. The old hokage replied, "yes it was. Why don't you follow him and make sure he stays safe. Don't interfere unless he is in danger. He is on a mission for me" "Che,if you say so. The kid doesn't even have a forehead protector yet, what kind of mission can he be doing anyway" the man said as he jumped out of the window.

-break-

As Naruto was sitting on the ground waiting for mizuki to show up, he decided to try out one of the other jutsu since he had about half an hour left. He figured the summoning jutsu would be the best to try so he quickly ran through the seals and bit his finger. Once he slammed his palm on the ground he proclaimed _SUMMONING JUTSU_ and blacked out. When he woke up he was in a different place and terrified. He was looking at a gigantic nine tailed fox."B-b-b-b-but I thought you were dead." he said. "the fourth killed you!" " **foolish boy, did you really think an immortal being could be killed? Your stupid kage sealed me into you on the day that you were born. Now tell me, why are you here?"** "what do you mean? I tried to do the summoning jutsu and I ended up looking at you! I don't even know where here is!" Naruto exclaimed. The fox was shocked. He replied to Naruto " **You really tried the summoning without a contract? What, are you stupid or something? You could have ended up anywhere and gotten yourself killed! And to think, your summons would be the foxes. Well I hold that contract and your definitely not getting it without impressing me. Even if you are my host, no human has ever signed the fox contract before. So boy, think you can impress the mighty kyuubi?"** "sure fox, but first what is your name? I mean you cant simply be called nine tails right? That would be like my name being Blondy" Naruto said. **'hmm this child is the first person to ask me my name since the old man named me. Even some of my sibling forgot my name. Maybe this kid has potential'** kyuubi thought to itself. **"tell you what, if you give me a good enough reason for me to tell you my name I will give you the right to sign the contract of foxes as well brat!"** "you got it fox! Ill give you a reason just you wait." Naruto said as he was starting to wake up.

Mizuki was confused. Naruto was at the gate like he said he would be, but he didn't have the scroll and he was fast asleep. He figured Naruto failed in retrieving the scroll so he would just have to settle with killing the demon now. As he approached Naruto with a kunai drawn he saw the blonde start to stir. He jumped towards Naruto but a shuriken landed between him and Naruto He stopped and looked around but didn't see anyone. He started to turn towards Naruto again but it was to late. Naruto was standing up looking at him with narrowed eyes. "mizuki sensei, why are you holding a kunai? And why did I have to meet you here. I already know the test was a lie so there is no point in continuing with your charade." Naruto said. Mizuki laughed at that. "so you figured it out did ya? Guess getting that scroll was too good to be true after all. Oh well, I might as well kill you before going to lord orochimaru. The villagers may even be happy the demon is dead once im gone!" mizuki told him. 'demon? Is he talking about kyuubi? Its still hard to believe that there is a giant fox in me but at least I know what he is planning now. Whoever this orochimaru is, he doesn't sound good. Ive gotta stop this.' "your not going anywhere mizuki. I wont let you." Naruto told him but he was sweating. Naruto wasn't even a genin yet. He may know one or two jutsu but he was far from ready to take on an experienced chunin. Just as he went to run at mizuki, his former sensei vanished and appeared behind him. "looks like you aren't stopping me today Naruto NOW DIE" mizuki yelled. Naruto closed his eyes expecting the pain of death, but it never came. He turned around quickly to see the white haired guy from before holding some kind of blue ball on mizuki's neck... right where his head used to be. "don't worry brat. No one will tough you on my watch." the man told him.

Naruto was so happy. Just when he thought he was a goner, this man shows up and saves his life. "who are you old man? I want to know the name of the guy who saved me" Naruto told him. The man grinned, "I am the greatest author in the world. The strongest ninja of the leaf. The man ladies everywhere adore. The one. The only JIIIRRRIIIAAYYA" he screamed to Naruto Naruto sweat dropped as he said "that was lame, but thanks mister jiriaya! Hey can you teach me that ball thing you did?" "we will see kid. Ive got lot of research to do for my books, but for now lets just go see the hokage." jiriaya told Naruto

-break-

After Naruto told the hokage everything that happened after he last left the office the hokage asked him about the fox. It was a question that changed everything. Naruto looked at the old man and asked "why did he choose me gramps? Why did the fourth put a demon in me when I was a baby. I bet that's why the villagers all hate me. All I ever wanted was to be loved. Please gramps, tell me why!" Naruto asked the hokage. The hokage was speechless. Jiriaya, seeing the pain Naruto was in, decided to answer him honestly. "Naruto, I think its time you learned the truth" jiriaya told him. Naruto was confused and asked "The truth about what?" jiriaya smiled at him and replied "your parents kid!"

 **THAT ENDS CHAPTER ONE OF MY STORY. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I AM EVER WRITING SO TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND DONT LIKE. I WILL BE UPDATING REGULARLY. AS I GO THE CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY PROGRESS IN LENGHT. I WILL BE COMING OUT WITH NEW CHAPTERS ONCE ABOUT EVERY TWO WEEKS. KEEP POSTED GUYS AND SHOUT OUT TO MY MAN KYLE. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF PAID FANFICTION WRITERS OUT THERE.**

 **Short note: in my story a person becomes a genin around the time that they are fifteen instead of 11 or 12. there is sexuality in this story. I am not writing about pre-teens flirting with each other like that. On with the story.**

 **Last time:** _"Naruto, I think its time you learned the truth" jiriaya told him. Naruto was confused and asked "The truth about what?" jiriaya smiled at him and replied "your parents kid!"_

 **CHAPTER 2**

"You know my parents? Please tel me your not joking! Where are they, what happened to them, and why haven't I ever met them?" Naruto pleaded with jiriaya. Jiriaya frowned as he thought about how he was going to break the news to Naruto He had multiple things to tell the kid, but it didn't matter right now. He just wanted to let the kid know easy. Jiriaya said "Naruto listen, I knew your parents pretty well. However don't think they abandoned you for one minute. Both loved you from the moment they found out they were going to have you. Unfortunately Naruto, both of them died the night the kyuubi attacked. You were only just born a few hours before that."

"Is that why the kyuubi was sealed into me? I figured I was just unlucky. Were they from the Uzumaki clan? I read about them in the scroll and I have that last name." Naruto replied. Sarutobi was shocked. How did Naruto know about the fox? It was a crime punishable by death to talk to anyone that wasn't there about the kyuubi being sealed into him. Jiriaya however wasn't surprised. He knew eventually Naruto would have figured it out, but the fact that he already knew one thing about his birth made his explanation easier. "Yea Naruto your mom was from the Uzumaki clan. She was really powerful and had the best personality. I got to know her really well, so well in fact I grew to see her as a daughter. She was also the previous jinchuriki of the kyuubi. I don't know what happened for sure, but the night you were born the fox was released from her seal. Being an Uzumaki, she could have survived that, but when the third got there she and your father had been impaled by the fox. It killed your mother kid. Your father was going to die anyways. He used the Shiki Fuin, or dead demon consuming seal, to stop the fox and seal it into you." jiriaya told him. He was having trouble holding back his own tears. It pained him to remember being told about that night. He had been away on a spying mission looking for his old team mate when the third sent a message for him to return. He never got to say goodbye to either her or the man he saw as his son.

Naruto was in conflict with himself. First he found out his parents were dead, then he learned that the thing that killed them was inside him. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to store the information away for later and just deal with learning more about his parents. Naruto was still visibly upset when he asked "what was her name? And who was my dad? If he was able to seal the kyuubi away then he must have been someone powerful. Do you have a picture of them so that I can at least know what they looked like?"

"Kid you see your dad every day. His name was Minato Namikaze and he was the fourth hokage. He was the strongest, bravest, and most kind man I have ever met, well as long as you weren't an enemy. Minato was ruthless to those that endangered his home or his loved ones. I was his sensei. I trained him originally and eventually saw him as a son. He was an orphan like you. I am proud to say he surpassed me in almost every way. As for your mom, her name was kushina. You kept her last name because your dad had a lot of enemies kid. If they knew he had a child they would hunt you down for one reason or another!" Jiriaya told him with a smile.

"old man third, did you know all of this?" Naruto asked the hokage. He responded "yes Naruto I knew. However I was going to wait until you became a chunin to tell you. Jiriaya here had more right to decide when you should know than I did." Naruto looked confused, because he knew that the third was the leader of the village. Why did jiriaya have more right than the leader of the village? After voicing his thoughts Jiriaya told him the last shocking detail "Naruto, while your mom was pregnant, your parents decided to make me your godfather. Naruto I haven't been around because..." Jiriaya was cut off by the third hokage "Jiriaya hasn't been around because I ordered him on a long term mission that only a sannin would be capable of accomplishing. He wanted to be here for you, but as you know a ninja cant defy orders from his hokage. Jiriaya is the best spy master that we have, and as such he is needed elsewhere." Naruto frowned at this. He asked the third why he had to send away his only family, but he realized that he was being selfish.

"I get it old man. A ninja's first duty is to his village, but can Jiriaya please stay in the village for a little while? I just met him and would like to get to know him. It can be a personal favor to me, after all, you owe me for keeping my parents and the fox a secret from me." Naruto told him. Sarutobi knew it was the right thing to do. The kid was right, he did owe him for a lot. "jiriaya you can stay in the village for a little while. Naruto will be put on a genin squad tomorrow, but you can work with his sensei and help train him if you would like." sarutobi told jiriaya. Of course Jiriaya was pleased to have the opportunity to train Naruto With a kid his age he could work miracles. Of course he could also teach him about the most important things in life. "Say Naruto, how would you like that? I haven't trained anyone since your dad and I could teach you all about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and most importantly women. Oh yea I can see it now. Your gonna be a lady killer for sure... we just have to get rid of that stupid outfit your wearing." Jiriaya was so excited until he heard Naruto

"your just a perverted old man. You are as bad as the third. I bet you read those stupid porn books too don't you?" Naruto accused him. Jiriaya grinned "no Naruto I don't read them. Those books are a work of art, and if I do say so myself, they are my greatest masterpiece. I am the author of those books. The Great toad sage Jiriaya. "Naruto sweat dropped at that "great your just a perverted sage now. The plot isn't even that good until the fourth book..." Naruto paled. He had just let out his biggest secret on accident. Jiriaya was crying tears of joy "Kid, you just made my year. To think, my own godson is a fan of my books. Your only what 12?" Naruto huffed "im fifteen thank you very much. I'm just a little short right now!"

"Eh whatever you say shrimp, you might as well go home. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Its not every day that you find out who your team is going to be right?" jiriaya told him. Naruto agreed and told the men bye. He promised to come find jiriaya and the third sometime tomorrow for training and to learn about the jutsu he wrote down from the scroll. On his way home he decide to change his outfit. He figured he might as well act more serious as a ninja, after all he was the son of the fourth hokage and a part of a clan. Even if he couldn't tell people that yet he still wanted to be better. After stopping by a ninja supply shop, one of the few that would let him in, and purchased his new outfit he headed home.

Once Naruto got home he decide to have another talk with the fox. He had a lot he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how to get there. Since it worked last time, he decide to try the summoning again. As he performed the seals, applied the chakra and promptly passed out.

-break-

"Kid you have to find a better way to get here. You cant keep just passing out whenever you want to speak to me." the fox said as it saw Naruto enter the mind scape. Naruto looked up at the fox "why? Why did you break out of my mom and kill my parents? Why did you try to destroy the leaf village?" The fox stared at him blankly as it replied "Does it matter now? It happened over a decade ago. There isn't anything I can do to change it, and if I could the only thing I would do is kill them faster so that they couldn't seal me again." the fox wasn't impressed with this kid. He had been thinking about letting him sign the fox contract, but now Naruto was going to rant how he hated him for killing his parents. He was just about to turn away when Naruto asked an unexpected question. "how long have you been locked up? How long were you in my mom for?" Naruto needed to know this before he passed any judgment at all. The fox was stunned. Instead of ranting and raving Naruto was asking such a useless question. He responded to it "Not like it matters to you, but I was locked up for almost 80 years. First in the wife of that stupid first hokage then into your mom."

Naruto thought about all this. He spent a good deal of time coming to terms with the fact that he was looking at the reason for his parents death. He finally decided that there was no point in holding a grudge against the kyuubi. He got the foxes attention again when he said "I forgive you." The fox did not expect that at all. It stared at Naruto for quite a while before asking why. "Because I get it. If I had been imprisoned for that long, I would have wanted to be free. I understand why you did it and I cant stay mad about that." Naruto truthfully told him. The fox smirked. He tossed a giant scroll to Naruto that shrunk as it made its way to him. "sign that. You have earned enough of my respect to be the first human to sign the fox contract. When you have time work on summoning some of the foxes. If you feel brave enough, you can even try to summon my sister, scarlet. If ever you need my chakra to summon her just ask. Ill enjoy her tearing you to pieces, but don't worry. She wont kill you. She is just a slave driver when it comes to training." Naruto was ecstatic. He knew that some of the most powerful ninja had summoning contracts. He was on his way to being like them. He quickly told the fox goodbye but before he could leave the kyuubi spoke up. "Kurama. That's my name kid, oh and next time you want to speak to me, just reach towards your subconscious and ill answer. Now leave I want to sleep."

-break-

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he was excited. He had a full day ahead of him. He had to go to the academy to be assigned to a genin squad, he had to meet his new sensei, he had to talk to the third and learn more about those jutsu, and he had to see pervy sage about his training. He quickly jumped in the shower washed up. Afterwards he got dressed in his new outfit. It was a short sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of black cargo style pants. He wore close toed ninja sandals that had black metal plates on the front. The shop owner said the plates were made of chakra conductive metal. He also wore a pair of gloves that had the same metal on the back of them. To finish the outfit he had a solid black coat (like the fourth's) that had orange flames on the bottom. On the back of the coat was the Uzumaki swirl that he used to have on his shoulder only much larger. The cargo pants had two pockets on each side besides the normal pockets. On the right side he had kunai and shuriken, and on the left he had strong ninja wire and a storage scroll. He planned to ask jiriaya or his new sensei on how to seal things later.

After Naruto was finished getting dressed he made his way towards the academy. On the way there he stopped and thought about all the changes he had made since the failed exam. It seemed like weeks had passed but it had only been one day. Naruto thought about all the things he had learned about himself and his family. In the process of thinking of his family he thought about the way jiriaya described his mom and dad. 'Pervy sage said that dad fought to protect his home and his village. I wonder if that's why dad became a ninja. Makes me rethink why I became a ninja. I know I wanted to be hokage, and I still kinda do, but there has to be a better reason than that. I don't really know yet I guess. Eh I can figure it out later' Naruto thought to himself. By this time Naruto had made his way to the academy. He was a little late so when he opened the door everyone turned to see who was coming into the room. Naruto grinned at the class. All of his class mates had different reactions to his appearance.

Skikamaru: 'Naruto looks different. Its not just his outfit, something else about him has changed too. He seems calmer than before'

Sasuke: 'hn, looks like the loser found a way to pass anyways. As long as he stays out of the way I don't care"

Sakura: 'is that really Naruto? He doesn't look bad in those clothes. He still isn't as good as Sasuke though'

Shino: '…...'

kiba: 'why is Naruto here? Didn't he fail yesterday?'

Choji: 'cool looks like Naruto made it after all'

Sai: 'hmmm seems like danzo-sama was right'

Ino: 'whoa Naruto is freakin hot! He is even hotter than Sasuke!'

Iruka said "Glad you finally made it Naruto Take a seat wherever and we can begin. Ok class, this is my last time with all of you. I will be informing you of your teams so pay attention. The teams were decided by the hokage and are the best fit. They are also final so there is no point in arguing." as he said this, Naruto went and took the only seat available, which was right beside Ino. When he sat down Ino shocked him immensely. She leaned over and whispered to him "So Naruto when did you get so hot, and what are you hiding underneath all those clothes?" Naruto would have been a nervous wreck, if he was twelve and didn't know anything about girls. However, Naruto was fifteen and had been reading jiriaya's books for two years so when he heard this he whispered back "i don't know Ino, maybe ill let you find out sometime if you return the favor"

Naruto immediately was shocked that he said this. Just a few days ago he had been after Sakura, but flirting back like that felt so natural. 'besides its not like Ino isn't hot. She is one of the best looking girls that I know. Still though, maybe I don't like Sakura as much as I thought I did' at this point he began listening to Iruka again. Iruka continued "ok first team is team seven. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team eight will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sai. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

Alright class, its been a pleasure teaching you all. Stay safe and remember to work together." Right after he finished speaking Kurenai walked and told team eight to go with her. Afterwards Asuma walked in and called for team ten to follow him. As Ino was leaving she whispered in Naruto's ear "be good lover boy, I might have to take you up on that offer later" she laughed when she saw Naruto blushing as she left. She thought to herself 'Naruto isn't so bad when he isn't shouting all the time. Who knows he may even ask me for a date one day... I wouldn't exactly mind. Could be fun' As she walked out Naruto thought to himself, 'note to self, ask pervy sage about good date spots to take Ino' "so Naruto, why are you all red and when did you change your outfit?" Sakura asked. Naruto stammered "no reason, and I changed my outfit because I felt like I needed to take being a ninja more seriously. I mean I was wearing an outfit that screamed kill me now!" Sakura didn't know what to say about that. She had never really considered what all being a ninja meant. 'maybe I need to think about why I am really doing this' Sakura thought to herself. As they waited for Kakashi to show up, Sakura thought about her reason for becoming a ninja, Naruto thought about Ino and how they flirted together, and Sasuke thought about being one step closer to itatchi.

 **NEXT TIME: NARUTO AND TEAM 7 MEAT KAKASHI, NARUTO SUMMONS FOR THE FIRST TIME, AND JIRIAYA MAKES A PLAN TO TEACH NARUTO A FEW THINGS. HHOW WILL NARUTO'S CURIOSITY EFFECT THE NINJA WORLD WHEN HE ASKS ABOUT REASONS THINGS HAPPENED?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID OWN NARUTO THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE PAIRINGS AND LESS FILLER FROM THE ANIME.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY LEAVE ME A REVIEW. I HAVE MOST OF THE BIG THINGS SET IN STONE, BUT I AM WILLING TO ADD SMALL THINGS IF IT FITS IN THE PLOT. IDEAS ABOUT THE WRITING STYLE ARE ALSO WELCOME.**

 **NOW ON TO CHAPTER 2**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were pissed. The reason they were angry was because they had already been waiting three hours for their sensei to arrive. Their sensei was Kakashi Hatake, an A rank jonin of the hidden leaf. They would know more about him if he would just show up. The three new genin didn't know that Kakashi was known for being notoriously late.

Finally, after hours alone thinking about their future, Kakashi finally poked his head through the door. He took a quick glance at the three and decided then and there that he didn't like them much, however, the blonde kid looked extremely familiar. He reminded him of his former sensei, Minato Namikaze. After his quick observations he told them with a smile "meet me on the roof in 3 minutes"

Once on the roof the three took a seat, not knowing what else to do. Seeing the three genin up close Kakashi decided to begin the conversation. "So why don't we find out a little bit about each other? Come on pinky you first."

Sakura started to get angry at the nickname and replied, "what do you want us to say Kakashi sensei? How about you go first and show us?" Kakashi eye-smiled and replied "well things like hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and possible goals. For me hmm lets see, I like being alone and reading my book series, I dislike annoying little genin, my dream is to get my so called rival to leave me alone, and as far as my goals, I don't have any. Your turn pinky!"

Again Sakura bristled at this and said "I like taking walks through the flower gardens by Ino's house, and I dislike being picked on about my hair and forehead. My dream is to be with my love (looks at Sasuke and blushes) and my goal... well I don't really know yet. I thought it was just to be a ninja, but today I started thinking about why. Is that good enough sensei?" Kakashi acted like he didn't care at all and replied "huh, oh yea I guess that's fine. Ok blondy what about you?"

Naruto smiled bright and told him "well I like training and learning new jutsu. I dislike when others are treated poorly because of things that they cant help. My dream is to be the best shinobi (ninja) ever. I would have to say that my goal is to become strong enough that I don't have to keep secrets about anything." Kakashi thought about what he said and wondered what secrets he was keeping that he needed to be stronger to reveal. He knew about the fox, but he didn't think that there was anything else with this kid. He decided to think about it later and moved on to the last person.

"Ok last is you emo kid." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke Sasuke grimaced and stared at Kakashi He just stared at Kakashi for a few seconds before replying "I like to train and be alone. I dislike foolish people who take being a ninja as a game. I done really have a dream, but my goal is to kill my brother!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled, "What do you mean you want to kill your brother? Why would you even want to do that?" Sasuke frowned at Naruto thinking it wasn't any of his business and replied "Not that it matters to you, but he is the one who killed off the entire clan except for me. After he killed them all he showed it to me over and over with a genjutsu. I will never forgive that bastard for what he did. To make it worse he said he killed them all to test his power." "well that doesn't make any since at all. If he wanted to test his power why didn't he just fight to try to kill the hokage or jiriaya? Everyone knows that they are the strongest in the village." Naruto told Sasuke Sasuke was stunned. He had never thought about why itatchi did what he did. All he ever cared about was that his family was dead and that his brother was the one who did it.

Now that he thought about it he realized that itatchi never did anything without a reason. If he wanted to test his power why kill all of the children except for him? With this in mind he looked towards Kakashi and asked "Can we go now? I have things to think about." Kakashi replied "Sure, just meet at training ground 44 tomorrow morning. We are going to participate in a special survival exercise so be ready with your gear." and with that said he dissapeared with a sunshin.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke one last time before he shrugged his shoulders and decided to leave as well.

-break-

A few hours later Naruto is with jiriaya about to start training. Jiriaya looked over Naruto and asked him "So kid, what do you want to learn? I can teach you all kinds of ninjutsu and fuinjutsu (sealing) and can also help you train your taijutsu. I can also give you the toad summoning contract to sign so you can become a toad summoner as well." at this Naruto looked a little nervous and replied, that's ok sensei, I don't need the toad contract, I kinda already have one." "WHAT? When and how did you get a summoning contract? Sarutobi sensei didn't tell me you had signed one yet. You know what, never mind. How about you just summon something and show me." jiriaya told him.

"ok" Naruto replied, "but first, how do I summon a specific one of the clan? I don't want to mess up and summon someone that would be angry" he was thinking of Kurama The villagers wouldn't take it well if he could summon Kurama That is a big IF. He didn't even know how that would work with Kurama being sealed inside him. "Well, just think of the name of the summon as you do the jutsu" jiriaya explained.

'hmm what was the name Kurama told me again... oh that's right it was scar' Naruto thought to himself. He remembered that kuramas sister was named something close, but her name was scarlet. Naruto didn't know what he was about to unleash upon konoha. "ok hear goes. Summoning jutsu: SCAR" and poof out comes a silver 4 tailed fox named scar.

"yo whats up. You must be uncle kurama's kit. Nice to meet ya im scar, thanks for summoning me, but I gotta go. Lots of pranks to pull and girls to peep on! Later kit!" scar said before vanishing in a burst of speed... jiriaya just sweat dropped then burst out laughing. He was a little concerned that his godson's summon was a fox, but he also was amused by the fact that the fox was a pervert.

Naruto meanwhile just stood dumbfounded. Of all the foxes to summon... he just had to summon a perverted one. Kurama watching from inside the seal just slammed his head into the cage over and over. Why did the kit have to summon his childish nephew.

Once jiriaya got over the shock and hilarity of the moment, he turned to Naruto with a serious look on his face. Jiriaya asked Naruto "tell me, when did you get a fox contract and how?" Naruto explained that he learned the seals from the forbidden scroll and used them waiting for mizuki. He then explained how he first came in contact with the fox and everything since. Jiriaya was speechless. He couldn't believe his luck. Jiriaya knew that because the kyuubi allowed Naruto to sign the summoning contract, he wasn't going to harm Naruto Summoning clans are bound by their contracts, that's why they are so picky about their summoners.

"Naruto, I hope you know how irresponsible that was. You could have ended up in a hostile environment and killed. However, because everything turned out ok I am going to give you something, but you have to promise me not to use it until you are sure that your ready." jiriaya told Naruto He was about to give Naruto the key to his seal. Because of the summoning contract, he knew he could trust Naruto to use it right and that the kyuubi wouldn't take over his soul or body. Jiriaya still advised him not to try to summon the kyuubi, which Naruto informed him was named Kurama, just yet. Naruto promised he wouldn't until he was sure it wouldn't hurt him in any way.

-break-

Once Naruto had finished talking with jiriaya about fuinjutsu and his training schedule with him and team 7 over the next few months, Naruto went t the store to buy some gravity seals. Gravity seals didn't actually alter gravity, but it tricked all of the muscles in the body to act as if gravity was increased. He started off with three times the amount of body weight, which was a level one gravity seal. Because it was a seal, it could be deactivated at anytime similar to a ninja training with weights and removing them, except it was more discreet so it could surprise an enemy easily.

On his way home he ran into Ino, literally ran into her and fell on top of her. "So Naruto, couldn't wait to be on top of me could you?" Ino teased Naruto. Naruto blushed and said "Sorry Ino I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Why don't you let me take you out to dinner to make it up to you." Naruto figured that he should take advantage of the situation that faced him. He was thinking about how lucky it was to have just ran into Ino like that when he heard Ino clear her throat and say "Not that I mind Naruto, but you are still on top of me. If your going to stay like this you could at least provide a bed." she winked at Naruto as he scrambled off of her blushing again.

"hear Ino, let me give you a hand" Naruto told her as he stood up. He was still thinking about how it felt laying on top of her. This obviously caused a reaction to Naruto, not that he thought about it for even a second. Ino however, did notice the reaction that it caused and giggled before pointing it out. "looks like you might need a hand there yourself Naruto. I'm flattered I can cause such a reaction in you, but im gonna go ahead and get up before you poke my eye out with that thing!" Ino told him. Naruto was so embarrassed that he just froze.

Ino saw the delimathat Naruto was in and decided to help him out saying "come on loverboy, lets get you situated then you can take me to that ramen stand I see you eating at all the time" as she decided to literally give him a hand by putting his boner in a better position herself. Once again Naruto was shocked beyond belief. Ino, who was amazingly hot, had just touched his penis. It seemed she was a shameless flirt after all. Not that he minded, he had never been flirted like this before and it felt kinda good... in more than one way. "umm, sure thing Ino.. yea lets go" Naruto told her as they headed that way.

-break-

In the land of lightning, one man was watching as one girls team mates turned against her. She was shocked as her team attacked her from behind. She knew what they were trying, every team she had so far had eventually attacked her. This would be the fourth pair of chunin that she needed to kill. Ever since she was a little girl people had tried to kill her for something that belonged to her. As soon as she got old enough, people also began trying to rape her at every opportunity. Needless to say this caused her to become extremely powerful very fast. She was approaching the power of itatchi Uchiha Both capable of killing hundreds in a matter of hours, and both clan less Or so she thought. To her it didn't matter if she had a clan or not.

As the two chunin and one jonin attacked her she quickly turned ad struck the two chunin in the heart. It always amazed her how easily she was able to kill people. The jonin however, was decently skilled. He dodged the girls opening strike and flashed through hand seals. Once he completed his seals he called out his most deadly jutsu Lightning style: Lightning vortex this jutsu was feared by many people as being to wide spread to dodge and almost impossible to survive.

Once the girl saw what he was doing, she rushed straight at the man. Once she got close to the attack she began to spin rapidly creating a dome of chakra around her body. This dome of chakra effectively negated the lightning vortex. The man was so stunned he didn't even notice as she approached him and jabbed two fingers towards his heart. Her opponents were so weak she hadn't even needed her byakugan against them. After she had killed her last opponent, the man approached her. He had flaming red hair and purple eyes that had multiple rings in them. As he walked forwards he said "Hinata Hyuga, my name is Nagato Uzumaki, and I would like for you to join my group. I promise with us you will not be attacked by comrades and we will offer you a home." Hinata replied "anything is better than here, what is the name of your group. Tell me that and ill join!" Nagato smiled and told her " our name is omogatoki. In other words, we are the beginning of the night."


End file.
